


Liegen

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bleak, Deutsch | German, F/M, Introspection, POV Female Character, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Nun ist alles anders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :geschrieben 2003

and losing's less than winning(but

love is more than love) – lily has a rose, e.e cummings

 

~

 

**a.**

 

Ihre Wohnung ist klein und liegt nahe am Park. Was gut ist, da sie so einen guten Ausblick hat.

 

Montags ist sie noch müde und möchte am liebsten liegen bleiben, das Bett erscheint einem Montags immer bequemer und weicher und wärmer. Aber schließlich steht sie doch auf und geht mit ihrem kleinem Hund, London, heraus. Sie geht die Hauptstraße entlang bis zu dem kleinem Kiosk an der Ecke und kauft sich dort eine Zeitung, die sie dann doch nicht ließt. Gegen 9 Uhr macht sie sich fertig und geht ins Büro, wo sie bis um 8 Uhr abends arbeitet. Sie ist sehr gut im Steno schreiben.

 

Dienstags ist fast wie Montag, nur das London da schon früher wach ist, was gut ist, das sie ihre Pillen nehmen muß. Dienstags kommt sie immer eine halbe Stunde früher an die Arbeit. Ihr Chef sieht das als Anteilnahme, aber für sie bedeutet das nur das sie noch viel weniger Leben hat als gut ist.

 

Jeden Mittwoch und Freitag geht sie zur Bewegungstherapie, nicht weil es etwas ändern würde, sondern mehr weil sie so ungern allein ist. Sie ist seltsam gerne mit den alten Schachteln zusammen. Sie halten sie für eine nette junge Dame und bringen ihr immer kleine Dinge mit, im Gegenzug schaut sie sich die Photos von unzähligen Enkeln an und lächelt. Lächelt.

 

Donnerstags ist ihr freier Tag. Sie haßt es nichts anderes zu tun zu haben als ihre Socken und Hosen und Hemden zusammenzulegen und wegzuräumen und vielleicht die Schränke aufzuräumen- Aber sie tut es trotzdem denn etwas was sie noch weniger haßt als alleine sein ist nichts tun.

 

Freitag ist... Freitag ist wie alle Tage davor. Aufstehen. London füttern. Mit London herausgehen. Zeitung holen. Duschen, anziehen. An die Arbeit gehen.

 

Jeden Samstag ruft ihre Mutter an und erkundigt sich wie es ihr geht. Es geht ihr in der Regel gut. Und Cordelia vermeidet es eine ihrer Depressiven Anwandlungen an einem Samstag zu haben. Die schiebt sie für Sonntag auf.

 

Dann steht sie verheult unter dem zu grellem Licht in ihrem etwas zu kleinem Bad und die Birne flackert ein wenig und sie denkt daran das es genauso in einem dieser Unterführungen für Züge aussieht. _Genau so sind die ausgeleuchtet._ Denkt sie teilnahmslos und wirft eine Hand voll Antidepressiva ein. Schlafmittel.

 

Manchmal fragt sie sich dann noch ob sie London schon gefüttert hat, aber sie ist dann nicht mehr in der Lage diese Frage zu beantworten und es ist immer wieder überraschend das sie den Weg zum Bett noch findet.

 

Das sie jeden Montag unter der Decke aufwacht und die Sonne zu grell ist, weil sie vergessen hat die Rolländen runter zu ziehen.

 

Montags ist es schwer aufzustehen-

 

 

 

**b.**

 

Sie öffnet die Tür und die Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung schwingt ihr entgegen wie die warme Luft und das leise Gekläffe von London, sie kann von der Tür aus sehen das, dass Lämpchen des Anrufbeantworters blinkt und sie geht mit langsamen Schritten hinüber bis vor den kleinen Sekretär, starrt auf das rhythmische an und aus des roten Lichtes.

 

London kläfft immer noch.

 

Sie hält das kleine Leckerchen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, läßt es selbstvergessen fallen, was der Hund sofort auffrißt.

 

Sie drückt auf den Knopf.

 

„ Hallo Cordelia.“ sagt die Stimme und sie spürt das ziehen in ihren Lenden, wie Feuer, vage. „ Ich bin’s...“

 

Schweigen.

 

Dann setzt die Stimme wieder ein, mit dem Schlagen ihres kleinen, pinken Herzens.

 

 

 

**c.**

 

Es ist Mittwoch und sie geht nicht zur Bewegungstherapie. Statt dessen bleibt sie zu Hause und hört die Nachricht so oft, bis das Band beginnt zu leiern. Sie versucht dabei zu weinen, aber sie ist nicht der Typ für Tränen.

 

Sie sitzt nur in ihrem Trainingsanzug vor dem Sekretär und hört, ihr Mund ist dabei ein wenig geöffnet und sie wundert sich darüber...

 

Als sie aufsteht sind ihre Beine schwer und gefühllos und sie weiß sie sollte ein paar Übungen machen, ihrer schmerzenden Gelenke zuliebe, aber sie hat keine Lust. Sie bügelt halbherzig ein paar Blusen, bevor sie sich ins Bett legt und träumt.

 

Sich vorstellt wie Angel plötzlich am Fenster steht, auf sie zu kommt und sich zur ihr ans Bett setzt. Er würde seine Hand ausstrecken und ihren Knöchel berühren. Würde ihr Bein streicheln. Ihr Knie. Die Falten zwischen seinen Brauen wären die gleichen wie vor... Wie vielen Jahren? Doch er wäre der Gleiche. Er würde ein wenig düster gucken, fast so als läge alles Elend auf seinen breiten Schultern. Als müßte er alles alleine schleppen. Als hätte sie ihm nicht helfen wollen. Damals.

 

Sie döst ein mit dem Bild einer Hand an ihrem Fuß.

 

Als sie aufwacht dämmert es leicht und sie hebt den Kopf, horcht in die Stille des Flurs hinein.

 

Sie läßt sich wieder in das Kissen zurück sinken und starrt an die Decke, wartet darauf das dass Telefon klingelt.

 

 

 

**d.**

 

Donnerstag. Und sie hört das Klingeln bereits vom Hausflur aus und rennt nach oben.

 

Sie stolpert fast über London um das Telefon zu erreichen bevor der Anrufbeantworter anspringt. Sie hebt den Hörer und sagt etwas atemlos: „Chase?“

 

Doch die Leitung schweigt, bis auf leises, emotionsloses, statisches Rauschen.

 

Sie versucht es noch ein paar Mal, bevor sie auflegt und in die Küche geht um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Sie könnte etwa paranoid sein, aber ist das Hohn in den Augen ihres Hundes?

 

 _Nun,_ denkt sie etwas pikiert _, mit einem Geist wäre mir das nicht passiert._

 

 

 

**e.**

 

Alles ist durcheinander und es ist beinahe *schön*.

 

Am Freitag kramt sie seine Telefonnummer heraus und wählt vorsichtig. Lauscht, wartet darauf das abgenommen wird.

 

„ Angel Investigation?“ Eine weibliche Stimme am Apparat die sie nicht kennt, aber es fühlt sich so an, als sähe man in den Spiegel und sehe sich selbst telefonieren. Höre sich selbst.

 

„ Hallo. Mein Name ist Cordelia Chase.“ Ihre Stimme klingt eingerostet. „ Ich würde gerne mit Connor sprechen.“

 

„ Bitte warten sie einen Moment.“

 

Sie hört leises Reden auf der anderen Seite, hört aber nicht zu, steht auf und geht hinüber zum Fenster von wo aus sie die Kinder im Park spielen sehen kann. Sie versucht zu lächeln.

 

„ Cordelia?“

 

Scheitert.

 

„ Connor?“

 

„ Ja.“

 

„ Ich... Du hast mich angerufen.“

 

„ Mehrmals.“

 

„ Ja, ich weiß.“

 

„ Hättest du was dagegen... Wenn wir uns treffen?“ Es klingt so zaghaft. Beinahe kindlich.

 

„ Nein, ich würde mich freuen dich zu sehen.“ Sie meint das ernst. Aber noch mehr würde sie sich freuen Angel zu sehen.

 

Ein Gefühl der Hoffnung steigt in ihr auf. Sie fühlt sich beinahe auf ein kitschiges Maß auf all ihre Romantik reduziert. Sie stellt sich vor wie sie sich wiedersehen und alles von vorne anfängt. All die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Die Vertrautheit. Die Nähe.

 

„ In dem gleichen Restaurant wie letztes Mal?“ Seine Stimme ist erwachsen und glatt.

 

Sie dreht sich von den spielenden Kindern weg und hält den Hörer fest mit beiden Händen umschlossen, so wie sie das Gefühl festhalten möchte.

 

Aber es doch nicht verhindern kann sich daran zu erinnern wie müde dieses Spiel macht.

 

 

 

**f.**

 

Es ist erstaunlich wie sehr er ihm ähnelt. Wie gleich er ihm ist und es ist jedes Mal wieder erstaunlich, das sie für einen Moment glaubt sie würde Angel sehen und nicht seinen Sohn. Er ist eine überzeichnete (verbesserte?) Version von Angel und erst als sie ihm gegenübersteht und in seine Augen sieht, weiß sie das dies hier *ihr* Connor ist.

 

Er sieht sie an und lächelt und er ist wieder 18 Jahre alt.

 

Er führt sie zu ihrem Tisch und rückt ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Sie lächelt gedankenverloren.

 

Ein Kellner kommt zu ihrem Tisch und fragt ob sie etwas trinken möchten. Cordelia erinnert sich daran wie sie Connor in den Armen hielt, das Baby, ihn hielt und neben ihr sein Vater lag und sie darüber lamentierten auf welches College er gehen sollte. Sie fragt sich gerade wie seine Collegezeit gewesen ist. Möchte gerne fragen, kann aber nicht. Tut es nie. Sie stellt es sich statt dessen vor. Hält das Bild von Connor und einem namenlosen Mädchen beim Abschlußball fest.

 

„ Du bist noch genauso hübsch wie damals.“ sagt er gerade, seine Augen funkeln.

 

„ Danke.“ Sie fühlt sich atemlos und gut. Sie trägt ein schwarzes Kleid, ein wenig hoch geschlossen, mit schwarzen Stilletos- sie weiß immer noch was sich gehört.

 

Die Kerzen an den Nachbartischen flackern, wie kleine Lichter in der Ferne.

 

 

 

**g.**

 

Er erkundigt sich nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand.

 

„ Manchmal habe ich Kopfschmerzen.“ sagt sie. „ Manchmal glaube ich das dies Visionen sein könnten, aber sehen tue ich nichts mehr."

 

Er nickt und sieht seltsam melancholisch aus, als könne er etwas in ihrem Gesicht lesen das sie nicht sagen möchte. Etwas das ihn erinnert. Und sie erinnert sich an das Gefühl aus dem Koma auf zu wachen und zu spüren das etwas nicht richtig ist. Darauf zu warten das die Visionen wieder einsetzen. Vergebens.

 

Sie fragt nach Gunn und Fred. Bekommt ausführliche Antworten für beide Lebenswege. Traut ihrer Stimme nicht ganz nach Wesley zu fragen.

 

Sie Essen in Schweigen.

 

Sie versucht sich daran zu erinnern ob sie Angel schon einmal hat Essen sehen und ob es auch etwas von Connor‘ s ungelenker Höflichkeit hatte.

 

Der Kellner fragt ob es ihnen geschmeckt hat und sie lächeln und danken und Cordelia erinnert sich daran das Angel essen abstoßend gefunden hat.

 

Connor hilft ihr in ihre Jacke und berührt sanft ihre Schultern. Die Berührung ist kurz, flüchtig, aber sie weiß, das auch sie wieder 21 ist und wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist. Sie gehen durch die Dunkelheit, die lediglich von dem neongelbem Licht der Straßenlaternen durchbrochen wird.

 

„ Möchtest du noch mit mir kommen?“

 

Das Angebot ist offensichtlich und sie ist überrascht, obwohl sie es erwartet hat.

 

„ Ja, aber nicht ins Hyperion.“

 

Er stellt ihre Entscheidung nicht ins Frage und fährt mit ihr zu seiner Wohnung.

 

Dort lieben sie sich. Zuerst ist es seltsam und nicht mehr als unerfahrenes Gefummel, bevor sich ihre Körper aneinander erinnern und er ihre Brüste genau *so* drückt, sie sich küssen und darin verschwinden, die Zeit verschwimmt und sie erinnert sich an die dumpfe Ohnmacht ihres Komas, ein Gefängnis dem man nichts als eisernem Willen entgegensetzen kann. So küssen sie sich. Nur ohne die Verzweiflung der ersten Male und es ist überraschend das Connor die Führung übernimmt. Das ihr gegeben und nichts genommen wird.

 

Wenn sie später ruhig miteinander dort liegen könnte sie sich vormachen das er Angel ist, aber sie weiß das er es nicht ist, obwohl seine Arme stark sind. Sie liegen lange in der immer heller werdenden Dunkelheit und sie hält Connor fest, weil er alles ist was ihr von der alten Welt geblieben ist.

 

Und es hat etwas sehr trauriges hier zu liegen und es ist eine grimmige Freude in ihr auf Sonntag. Ein Lechzen danach sich mit Tabletten voll zu pumpen und erst wieder daran zu denken wenn Connor sie erneut anruft. Wieder den Drang danach verspürt sie zu ficken. Sie ist sich ihren Tränen nicht bewußt.

 

Connor auch nicht.

 

end.


End file.
